The screams all sound the same
by Kindred01
Summary: Theo is pissed at Stiles for lying to him, but Stiles really doesn't give a shit.
1. Chapter 1

Theo was pissed, Stiles had lied to him about Scott and he didn't even notices that Stiles was laying. The teen's heart was so bloody steady that Theo couldn't detect he was lying to him. When Stiles returned to his house Theo was waiting for him, he was stood just out of the other's eye sight but as Stiles was to focuses on getting into the house Stiles walked right pasted him into his house slamming the door shut.

Stiles stood in the hallway for a while just breath in the comforting scent of his home, he was alone and his thoughts were screaming loudly in his mind. He didn't want to think and if he had his choice he would be drinking from his dad's whisky but he need to get his dad's bag pack for his stay in the hospital. Wiping his eyes he jogged up the stairs to his father's bed room and grabbed a bag from the wardrobe and dropping it on to the bed and started put some of his dad's belongs into the bag. Theo watched him, he would be lying to himself that he didn't want Stiles in very way he could imagine. He wanted Stiles to be a killer to be the void once again but he also wanted Stiles to be depend only on him to beg for him however if he became the void Stiles would be the worst beta.

Stiles hadn't notices the hybrid and that riled up him even more…how can he not notice me!…he thought a growled left his lips "You lied to me!" Stiles froze with his hands hoovering over the bag as he held his father's wash bag. Dropping the small bag into the bigger bag he turned his head to look at the dark haired teen standing in the door way.

"Did I? Well isn't that something." Stiles hissed as he stood up before he placed a few PJ's into the bag.

Theo tilted his head and looked at Stiles his anger bubbling under his skin as he growled at the teen's unresponsive nature "You lied to me you knew Scott is a live!" Theo snarled as he grabbed the back of Stiles' neck and pulled his head back, the whisky eyed teen didn't even flinch as he felt the claws dig into the back of his head or the burn of the muscles in his neck being stretched "I thought after the way he abandon you would…"

"I would what? Forget all the years we have been friends that I wouldn't feel hurt that he had died? Oh right I forget you don't know what loss feels like do you Theo. The only person you care about is your psychotic self." Stiles told him dully. Theo eyes flashed blue and Stiles let out a bark of laughter even as felt the dig of the claws in his neck "You're not even a real alpha!" Stiles spat. The hybrid pushed Stiles into the wardrobe the only one with a mirror and watched the boy fall to the ground before he grabs Stiles by the arm and hull him up and pushes him up against the part of the wardrobe door that isn't broken

"I AM ALPHA." Theo yelled, as he ripped the side of Stiles shirt and looked at freckled shoulder

"You're not mine!" Stiles snarled. Theo didn't just wolf out on Stiles but he changed between a wolf and a coyote

"We will see about that!" He roared as he sunk his teeth into Stiles shoulders as his claws embedded themselves into Stiles arms.

Stiles let out a scream as he felt the teeth slice into his skin and bury deep into his shoulder bone. Theo growled as he rocked his hips against Stiles hip making the teen realised that the hybrid was turned on by what he was doing. He felt the harden length and he panic as he flicked his legs out as he kicked the hybrid in the groin and that made Theo choke and pull away. To say the look of pain and confusion on his face was satisfying to Stiles but his head started to swim as he watched himself slip to the floor "You little bitch I will show you who is your alpha!" He roared as he pulled Stiles onto the floor and sat on top of Stiles and started to un do the teen's jeans. Stiles felt the movements and started to struggle despite the pain in his head and shoulder his nails scratched the hybrid's face as he tried to push Theo off his hips "Stop fighting me!" Theo snarled as he black handed Stiles cross his face blood filed Stiles mouth from the slip lips. He became limp leaving Theo continued to try and undress him then his world went dark.

A growl made Theo stop and looked up to see a pair of red eyes, the wolf moved closer into the room his lips curling up in a snarl showing sets of fangs you don't normally see in a werewolf "Get off him." The alpha wolf snarled, Theo didn't move as he looked up at this other wolf "I said get off him!" He roared. The hybrid stood up and ran at him they crashed into the wall as they kept fighting while Parrish and Chris rushed into the bed room to help Stiles.

Parrish kept looking up to the sounds of the fight but Chris draws him back to Stiles. "Come on he needs our help." Chris told him as he picked Stiles up being careful of his wounds and carried him into the hallway. The walls were damaged picture frames were broken and the banister was busted open and blood smeared the walls and floors. They moved down the stairs quickly to see Scott standing up panting

"He got away." He growled, as he spotted the limp form of his friend "H…How bad is it?" He asked

"Blow to the head, bite to the shoulder and cuts to his arms and neck." Chris said as they walked towards the front door. Scott dragged his feet to the car his head hurting from what he witness he didn't released that Theo would go that far. He took Stiles out of Chris' hand and held him in the back seat and leached the pain from the teen's body.

Hours later…

He felt heavy he felt sick and his stomach churn and he rolled to the side and threw up on the floor before laying back on the bed feeling the burn of his wounds and the throbbing of his head. "Easy Stiles just lay back." Came the soothing voice

"W…Where am I?" Stiles asked, as he open his eye to see Melissa looking down at him

"You're in hospital Chris, Scott and Parrish brought you in." She tells him as she presses a call button to have someone clean up the puke on the floor.

"S…Scott?" He asked, feeling confused as he looked around the room

"Yeah he's out side." She whispered, as she picked up and placed a cup to Stiles lips "Take a nice slow sip." She tells him. Stiles felt the cold water sooth his throat

"Theo…" Stiles started to say with a panic in his voice his hands holding the bed sheets, terrified at the thought

"No no no…shhh he didn't." Stiles didn't seem to respond as he started to panic, Melissa grabbed his hands and made the teen look up at her "Stiles he didn't." She told him softly "He didn't." She repeated

"H…He…"

"No, Scott stopped him in time." Stiles looked up at the dark haired woman told him.

Later…

Stiles must have fallen asleep because he found himself wake up with a gasp, he saw Scott sat in the chair by the bed. The other teen looked at him and Stiles could see the alpha's red puffy eyes "Hey." Scott whispered

"Hey." Stiles whispers back. Stiles laid back down and looked at him "Thank you." He didn't say anything else. Scott moved closer to the bed and looked down at the bandage arm

"I'm sorry for everything Stiles, I'm sorry for not listing to you and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." He whispered. Stiles didn't look at him he just watched as Scott cried as he rested his head on the bed "I'm sorry I didn't rip that fucking shit's head off!"

"Finely we agree on something about him." Stiles whispered, Scott noise twitch and he frowned "What?" Stiles asked

"The bite took." He whispered sadly, "I can smell it but it smell's odd."

"Well a werewolf mix coyote would smell odd." Stiles mumbled, he wasn't happy Theo didn't have the alpha eyes so that meant no alpha spark …how the hell did the bite take… he thought.

"I think he wants you to be something else." Scott scowled something he does when he is thinking

"You mean the Void." Stiles whispered, Scott looked up at him with fearful wide eyes

"N…no I was meaning he wanted you be a fox… it kept going on about you being his fox and then he was going on about pups." The true alpha said with a wrinkle of his nose. Stiles groaned as he pushed himself up on the bed

"I rather sleep with Chris." Stiles mumbled

"Oh god don't put that thought in my head." Scott growled

"Or Parrish…"

"Stop."

"Derek…"

"Stiles I got it everyone else but Theo."


	2. Chapter 2

When Stiles next wakes up again he wasn't alone, he saw that his bed had been moved into another room and that he was next to someone else's bed. "I'm glad you're a wake." Stiles turned his head from the empty bed to the man sat the chair looking uncomfortable as he winced at the pain from his stitches

"D…Dad?" He whispered

"I guess we are as bad as each other." He mumbled, Stiles wanted to answer back but he felt tried to be a smart arse.

"You should be in bed." Stiles said

"I'm in my room and I am sitting in a chair next to my son who was attacked and almost raped." He pointed out. Stiles frowned and sighed as he laid back against the pillow …thanks for telling him…he thought and he wondered who broke that news to his father.

"Scott said the bite took." Stiles said after a moment

"I know. He told me I don't care as long as you're still a live and talking to me." He told him. Felt his dad's hands on his hand and they gave each other a squeeze.

 **Later that days…**

Parrish came to see Stiles to make a report about the attack, he had all the medical reports on Stiles injuries and he had the reports from Scott, and Chris and himself and now all he need was the teen's victim report. Stiles wasn't impressed that he has to talk to Parrish about it but he sat there on the bed quietly thinking thank god his dad was in the treatment room having his wounds checked out. "You know what he was trying to do? Why do I need to tell you?" Stiles asked frowning as he sat cross legged on the bed, his shoulder still burnt from the bite his body still ached even just sitting down.

"Because this is a report Stiles, John wants me to file this right. I spoke to Scott and Chris now I need to speak to you."

"You know even if you can lock him up he will escape and come looking for me." Stiles hissed at him. The hell hound looked at him and sighed as he reached out and placed his hand on Stiles knee

"He is a monster Stiles and he attacked you." He said, with a growl as Stiles looked at him and tried sighed as a nurse came in with painkillers. Stiles looked down at the small painkiller before downing it with a mouthful of water

After a moment of looking down into the cup of water Stiles started to speak "I was packing by dad's bag for his hospital stay. I didn't hear him come into the house I was lost in my own thoughts then he spoke to me and I can't remember what we said but I know I laughed at him and he…I think he said I was his. I know he pushed me into the mirror of my dad's wardrobe then he grabbed me and held me up before biting me." Stiles eyes widen as he remembered the way Theo was rocking his hips against him as he held his fangs into his neck "He was turned on and I kneed him in the groin. Then he pulled me to the floor and… I don't remember." He said as he wiped his eyes as tears feel down his bruised cheek

"Why did you laugh at him?" Parrish asked softly, the teen shrugged and pulled the blankets around himself like a cocoon

"He kept saying he was alpha." Parrish nodded and stood up from the chair and then sat on the bed "You not going to hurt me are you?" The young deputy frowned and shook his head

"No Stiles that is one thing me and the Hell hound agree one."

"You can talk to it?" The man shrugged

"Not all the time, he still takes over and I left wondering who have I hurt. I remember sending your jeep upside down with you in it. I hated myself for that." Stiles nodded quietly he knows what it is like to be trapped in his own body while another controls it as he did bad things. "But you, Lydia, the sheriff and the others we don't want to hurt… but he will if you get in the way."

"Gee thanks Deputy hell hound, just tell Severus to be nice to the pack who wants to stop Theo and his pets." Jordan frowned

"Severus is the three headed dog." The man said, Stiles smiled at him and chuckled.

Mean While…

Theo stared at the TV screen his hands balling into tight fists as he saw photos of him and his pack wanted for attacks and murders to the attempted raped of the Sheriff's son. The others looked at Theo in fear as he stood here shaking in anger "What did you do?" One asked

"You almost fucked the Sheriff's sluty son." A dark haired young man asked with a grin. One of the girls threw something at his head and watched him fall to the floor howling in pain

"I like Stiles!" She hissed at him, before looking back at Theo "What are we going to do now?" Theo still didn't answer

"Like it matters look at us we could take on the cops and come out smelling like daisy!" Theo spun around and snarled at the chimeras

"Are you lot incapable of shutting up? We made a bad move…"

"We? Hello no you're the one who fucked up!" Doanvon said as his head wound healed, Theo walked over to him and brought his foot down on to the young man's leg

"I WAS TALKING!" He snarled. Turning back to the others he looked at them as they looked at him as if he grew two heads "As I was saying we made a bad move now they made a move and it's a good one, everyone in town will be looking for so for now no one leaves this place." He said

"There's no food, no water and no bathroom or anywhere to sleep and you want us to hide here?" Tracy said

"I will not repeat myself I am alpha!" Theo growled at them, before walking away from them

"I think he's going to get us killed."


	3. Chapter 3

Couple of days later…

Scott asked Stiles to help him being the pack back together, Stiles agreed to help him but the sheriff refused to let Stiles leave on a hair brain idea and he pointed out that Stiles still hasn't been realised from hospital. Huffing Stiles turned to Scott and said to take Liam to find Kira and he will be here waiting. Scott didn't like the idea of leaving Stiles alone not with Theo still out and about. But Stiles pointed out that he had a hot hell hound that wants to be his personal body guard. So Scott pointed out that Parrish is also Lydia's personal body guard. Stiles just smiled at him like he knows something that Scott doesn't know.

It was only a couple of hours after Scott, Liam and Mason went to look for Kira when Theo snuck into the hospital. He wanted to speak to Stiles to see if the bite took and how it took, he watched Stiles was taken to the treatment room he saw Scott's mother looked at the wounds on Stiles throat and shoulder. He didn't feel guilty about the bite he didn't feel guilty that he wanted to fuck Stiles no he wanted Stiles sat at his feet looking up at him as if Theo was the only important being in the world.

Melissa smiled at him and kissed his forehead making Stiles smile back her "I will be right back." She whispered and walked out the room to go and get something. That is when Theo slipped into the room and stood watching as the other teen glided his shirt up his back and over his shoulders but that isn't what made the Hybrid freeze. It was the strange grey…ish pattern that starts from the base of his neck that trailed down the boy's back

"What do you want?" Stiles asked, he didn't have turn around to know who was there, he could smell him and it made his stomach was to churn

"You're a fox." Theo said, he had hoped that Stiles would be liked him but a fox seem right for the other teen it seem natural.

"Give the monster a prize." Stiles mumbled as he turned to look at him. "I will ask again what do you want?" Stiles snarled "And make it quick Melissa will be back." He told him as he caught Theo looking at him with a hungered stare and it made the fox in Stiles wasn't to mess with Theo before kicking away the other part of him wants scream.

"Where did Scott go with Liam and why the hell did your dad put me and my pack on NEWS!"

Stiles shrugged at him and tilted his head and watched him for a moment dragging it out as long as he could just to piss Theo off. "Well Scott decide as alpha that Liam need a little brother and big brother time away." He told him, Theo growled at him and took step closer to him and grabbed Stiles wrists and growled trying to make Stiles submit to him

"Where are they?" He asked his eyes flashing blue at him

"Sorry that isn't going to work, you're not my alpha." Stiles said to him as felt the Hybrid's nails dig into his wrists once again.

"I hurt you once already don't make me hurt you again." Theo hissed, the fox looked behind the other teen and saw Melissa making her away back to the room before Stiles leaned in and whispered

"You're not my alpha." He told him as he watched Theo snarl and raise his hand to hit him.

Melissa just open the door and walked in when she saw Stiles fall off the table and hold his face and scamper to the corner holding his shirt and looked scared out of his mind. Theo stood there looking from her to Stiles and realised that the fox has been playing with him. Before Theo could say or do anything Melissa and pressed the emergency button and Theo pushed her out the way and ran out the room.

Hissing out in pain the dark haired woman pushed herself back up and looked at the cut on her arm seeing that it wasn't too deep just long. She then looked up to Stiles who was still huddled in the corner and sobbing "Stiles!" She said as she moved over to him as she warped her arm in the paper sheet from the bed. Other nurses came into the room along with doctors and the missing police officer. Melissa looked up to see the police man walks in "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! HE WAS HERE!" She snarled at him, the man blinked to see the Sheriff's son crying in her shoulder.

"Taking a leak, I didn't the guy was thick enough to come here?" He said, she just shot him a dark look before she helped Stiles stand up.

"Shhh its okay, I've got you." She whispered, as she took him out the room.

A couple of days later…

Stiles was able to go home even tho his dad was still stuck in the hospital Stiles wasn't happy that his dad was still laid up and the thought of going back to his house worried him. Melissa knew this and told him he could stay with them until John was able to go home. Stiles was fine with that, as he sat in the living room with Scott, Liam and Kira. "I enjoyed messing with his head." Stiles suddenly told them. They turned to look at him and watched as Stiles looked down into his cup of coffee "I let him hit me and then curled up into the corner and forced out crocodile tears and pretended to act like he was scared. All to put on a show." He whispered "To make him the bad guy." Stiles sighed and looked up at them

"Your fox is hurting." Kira whispered "You should speak to my mum." Stiles frowned as he looked at her

"Kira your mum…scares the shit out of me." Stiles tells her, she smiles at him while Scott looked worryingly at the teen

"Stiles.."

"Relax Scott if I wanted to mess with you I would have already." He told him.


End file.
